


19 kisses

by stardustchenle



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, literally this is all just kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustchenle/pseuds/stardustchenle
Summary: They say whoever you kiss at midnight on New Year's eve is the person you'll kiss for the rest of the year.





	19 kisses

_ 1, 2, 3 _

 

Yuta was getting annoying. He had been freaking out and rambling for the past ten minutes, saying that he wanted to assure his luck by following the myth saying that the person you kiss at midnight on New Year's Eve is the person you'll kiss for the rest of the year, but what was he supposed to do with two boyfriends???

 

Sicheng was sitting on the couch in between Yuta and Taeil, one leg thrown over his boyfriends’ ones on each side, and it would have been kind of uncomfortable if Yuta and his hopeless romantic ass didn't stop bouncing his legs frenetically. 

 

Yuta was so absorbed by his (not so inner) conflict against math and humans having only one pair of lips that he didn't even notice the countdown on the television hitting the zero. So Sicheng rolled his eyes, pinching Taeil's waist lightly and motioning with his head towards their boyfriend.

 

Taeil grinned and nodded in understanding, proceeding then to lean forward and shutting Yuta up with a kiss, stopping him from fidgeting with a hand grabbing his shoulder and the other calmly caressing his thigh.

 

Yuta's eyes fell closed immediately and Sicheng watched his and Taeil's lips moving slowly against each other, like they had done so many times already. When they broke apart Yuta looked a lot calmer and had a faint blush on the apples of his cheeks, and Sicheng smiled smugly to himself.

 

Sicheng wrapped his right arm behind Taeil's back, thanking him and calling him babe before kissing him slowly. They separated when they heard Yuta whine from beside them, and Taeil let out an amused giggle.

Sicheng turned around and rolled his eyes, muttering that Yuta was a big baby and connecting their lips, feeling him smile against his mouth and noticing from the corner of his eye how his hand was linked with Taeil's.

  
  
  


_ 4, 5 _

 

It was still minutes to midnight, and Renjun was looking at Yukhei. He was sure a lot of people in that club were doing the same, with how he was as tall as a freaking tree, or how he was dancing without a care in the world. Or how incredibly good he looked.

 

It was still minutes to midnight, but Renjun was looking at Yukhei, and  _ God, _ he was so in love. And he also couldn't resist anymore, so he grabbed his boyfriend by the hand and pulled him towards one of the small couches, pushing Yukhei down to sit on it and attaching their lips as fast as he could.

 

Yukhei sighed happily into his mouth, before blindly patting around with his left hand until he managed to sneak it under Renjun's thighs, using it along with his right arm around Renjun's waist to pick his boyfriend up and place him down so that he was sitting sideways on Yukhei's lap. 

Renjun smiled happily, wrapping his arms even more around the other's neck and wiggling closer. He loved when they sat like that more than anything.

 

They kept making out sweetly for a while, until they were forced to take a breath. Yukhei was panting slightly when he asked what time it was, and Renjun checked his phone before answering that it was 5 past midnight.

 

Yukhei whined, protesting that he wanted to be the one to kiss Renjun when the clock would've hit twelve and pushing his own bottom lip out. Renjun smiled and tapped his finger against Yukhei's pout gently, asking with a smirk why he wasn't kissing him in that moment, then. 

 

Yukhei smirked back before connected their lips again, resting his hand on Renjun's knee. They always had chinese New Year's, anyway.

  
  
  


_ 6, 7 _

 

Johnny adjusted his headphones and moved the mic closer to his mouth, continuing the countdown until it reached the zero.

He turned to his right to look at Jaehyun, who was sending New Year's greetings to their radio listeners with a soft smile and his pretty dimples in full display.

 

Johnny linked their hands, and as soon as Jaehyun leaned back from the mic and turned towards him, he cupped his cheek and kissed him. Jaehyun kissed back, but was also hitting Johnny's chest lightly with a hand, so he leaned back to confusedly ask what was wrong.

 

Jaehyun let out a heavenly giggle, and softly reminded him in a whisper and with a blush that the mics were still on. Johnny felt his face heating up and his cheek redden, and he silently panicked before looking down embarrassed at their still linked hands.

 

Jaehyun turned the mics off quickly and giggled again, planting another kiss on Johnny's nose, and Johnny poked one of his dimples in return with a fond smile on his face. Despite having to work, passing New Year's Eve with his boyfriend at the radio wasn't so bad, after all.

  
  
  


_ 8 _

 

Taeyong was pouting and sporting his best puppy dog eyes, trying to convince him in any way to let him taste what he was cooking. But Doyoung didn’t budge even a bit, instead swatted Taeyong’s hand away from where it was about to touch the meat he was roasting and put himself in between the vegetables and his boyfriend, so that he wouldn’t have had access to those either. 

 

Taeyong let out a sound of protest and pouted even harder, crossing his arms over his chest, but Doyoung told him again that he had to trust him, he was capable of cooking too, and that it was tradition to eat those dishes right after midnight to have good luck in the new year, so they couldn’t taste them before.

 

He kept stirring the lentilles (symbols for money, he had explained) until it was time to reach their families in the living room, watching the the tv and seeing the people around them and on screen cheer when the countdown reached its end.

After having hugged everybody and exchanged their best wishes, Doyoung went back to the kitchen to finish cooking everything and serve it to their family members, who had already started to sit themselves down at the table again. He hadn’t noticed Taeyong following him.

 

Doyoung put some of the lentilles in his mouth to taste them, but as soon as he turned around to look for a napkin to clean his mouth with, Taeyong’s lips were on his. He was taken aback, and wondered if the new year had magically brought out a new bold version of him.

But in the end Taeyong was just the same, and once they leaned back from the short kiss Doyoung could see that was as red as a tomato, blush creeping up even to the top of his ears while he tried to sound cocky as he told Doyoung that what he had cooked, actually, was missing some salt.

  
  
  


_ 9, 10, 11, 12 _

 

Kun had tried to tell Ten and Jungwoo that they didn't need to celebrate his birthday right in the first minutes of January the 1st, but his boyfriends were always over the top, claiming that Kun deserved a grand celebration and that there was no harm in pretending that the fireworks were for him (as they should've been, according to Jungwoo and greatly supported by Ten and his cute excessive nodding just to get his point across). 

They made him feel special.

 

As midnight hit, Ten and Jungwoo nodded to each other mischievously under Kun’s confused gaze before dipping their pointer fingers generously in the whipped cream covering the birthday cake on Kun's lap and smearing it on each of his cheeks.

 

He protested and leaned back to try and wiggle away from their sticky hands, but he knew the smile on his face gave him away. Ten held Kun's face still while he jumped forward to kiss the whipped cream off of his left cheek, immediately copied by Jungwoo on Kun's right. 

 

They both leaned back with a loud smack and a satisfied and smug grin dancing on their lips, in addition to a soft laugh coming from Jungwoo. There were two demons behind those pretty faces and sugary act, and anyone else would've melted right on the spot.

 

But Kun was used to his boyfriends’ heavy flirting, and knew how to pay back with the same coin. So he pulled both of them down by their collars, kissing one after the other and tasting the sweet in their mouths before detaching their lips with a smack just as loud.

 

He took some whipped cream too and swiftly smudged it on Ten's and Jungwoo's noses with an amused giggle at their expressions, placing the cake down quickly on the coffee table and jumping up from the couch to escape any more sugary attacks. (If in the form of the cream or of more kisses by his boyfriends, he didn't know. He really wouldn't have minded either, to be honest.)

  
  
  


_ 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18 _

 

The four of them were sitting on the roof of Jaemin's house, drinking beers that Mark had brought them, the glass bottles cold against their lips in the chilly night air.

At one point Jeno took out his phone and kept an eye on it, ‘til the numbers on the screen turned to four zeros and he informed the others that the midnight had passed. They all clinked their bottles against one another and finished their drinks in honour of the new year. 

 

They were in a circle and Jeno was sitting cross legged, knees bumping against Mark's legs on one side and Donghyuck's on the other, with Jaemin facing him. 

The four of them must have had all shuffled closer at some point, without him realising.

 

Donghyuck grabbed Jeno's hand and pulled him in for a kiss, tasting the beer in his boyfriend's mouth. Donghyuck's fingers were cold, and he remembered how Hyuck told him every time that he loved that Jeno was always somehow a bit warmer than him.

 

They broke apart, and Jeno noticed that Mark and Jaemin were kissing too, a small smirk on Nana's lips and a light red on the top of Mark's ears. They both looked really pretty.

 

They separated too, turning towards the others. After a moment of pondering, Donghyuck looked at Jaemin and started saying how kisses on New Year's brought luck, and it would've been really a shame to limit it between boyfriends, because it would’ve limited the possible amount of luck. 

 

Jaemin agreed.

 

Before Jeno could understand what they meant, they were kissing too. 

They got comfortable almost immediately, Donghyuck's legs thown over Jaemin's and hands cupping the back of each other's necks.

 

It wasn't weird, was it? They were all  _ very  _ close, equally even with the people in the group who weren't each of them's official boyfriend, and Jeno couldn't say he hadn't thought about it, from time to time.

He didn't have time to dwell much more on it, though, because soon Donghyuck climbed over to Mark, and Jaemin moved closer to kiss Jeno.

 

It felt new and foreign, in a sense, but not unpleasant in any way. It was always Jaemin, after all, just a new side of Jaemin. He liked it.

That's why, as soon as they leaned back, Jeno quickly attached his lips to Mark’s ones too, shiny and plumper because of all the kissing. They were warm, and different from Hyuck’s, and also different from Nana’s. But they all felt right, in their own way.

  
  
  


_ 19 _

 

The clock had striken midnight. Jisung had heard the countdown, had even voiced it out himself, but he still felt surprised when the cheers started erupting around him. 

Around  _ them _ , because Chenle's hand was heavy in his, and there was no way he would've been able to not think about it.

 

Jisung held onto it even tighter (maybe for support, he didn't even really know it himself) while trying to think of a way, of  _ any  _ way, to make his intentions clear. 

 

Turns out that he didn't have to, though, because as soon as he turned around, Chenle's lips were on his.

 

They were warm, and soft, and in the moment Jisung realised  _ holy crap we are kissing _ , fireworks started going off. As in, not a metaphorical way, but actual, real life fireworks started blooming in the sky, and Jisung could see their orange and red and gold reflecting against Chenle's closed eyelids. 

He unconsciously held his hands on the other's hips and kept him close, as if scared he was gonna pull away too soon.

 

He remembered how he was supposed to keep his eyes closed for a kiss, but he didn't want to, not just yet. Not when it was his first, not when it was with  _ Chenle _ , not when he looked so pretty despite the awkward and too-close angle Jisung was looking at him from. 

He saw Chenle's eyes flutter open right before they separated.

 

Chenle had leaned back, but only slightly, and they were still close, noses a mere breath one from the other. Jisung noticed only then how Chenle's hands were holding onto his biceps just as tight as his own were on Chenle's hips, and thought that maybe he didn't want Jisung to move away either. The thought made him feel warm all over.

 

The fireworks were still reflecting on Chenle's skin, on his lips, in his eyes, and Jisung couldn't help but stare, somehow still being able to register the words coming out of said lips under those shining eyes.

  
  


_ “Happy New Year, Jisung-ah.” _

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! I'm sorry I'm publishing this on the 2nd of january instead of on december 31st, but I've spent these past two days with friends and had very little time to write. It was my first time writing most of the hyung line, but I wanted to try it out. special thanks to Lena, because us two talking about how chensung deserve all the smooches in the world is what gave me the idea to write this.
> 
> please let me know what you thought, come visit me on [ twitter](https://twitter.com/stardustchenle) and remember to support WayV in their debut!


End file.
